Freeze
by LonelyPetals
Summary: Dan tubuhmu dan tubuh orang yang kau cintai membeku di sana. Di atas pasir putih yang empuk dan diiringi suara ombak dari lautan yang menenangkan. Nine/Twelve. Shou-Ai. Don't Like Don't Read.


Author : LonelyPetals

Tittle : Freeze

Cast :

Nine (Kokonoe Arata)

Twelve (Hisami Touji)

Genre : Angst / Hurt/Comfort

Warning **: AR, Maybe OOC, Shounen-Ai, Typo, Don't Like Don't Read!**

_Disclaimer : I do not own Zankyou no Terror_

.

.

.

"_Janji, ya, _Nine. _Kau akan membawaku ke laut jika kita sudah bebas dari tempat ini."_

.

.

.

_Belum lama. Ya, belum lama si kecil berambut coklat itu mengatakan keinginannya kecilnya—keinginan kecil yang amat sangat ingin dia wujudkan. Dia—Twelve—sering bercerita padamu tentang apa itu yang dinamakan 'laut' padamu dengan mata berbinar seperti anak anjing. Ketika kau bertanya padanya, "Dari mana kau tahu bentuk laut itu, Twelve?" Dengan polosnya dia selalu menjawab, "Five memberitahuku dari buku milik ayahnya yang sering dia baca sebelum dimasukkan ke sini, Nine."—Dan kau hanya menaikkan sebelah alismu ketika mendengar itu. Konyol—menurutmu._

_Yah—kau boleh menganggap itu konyol, tapi apa salahnya mendengarkan? Kau selalu duduk diam di atas lantai ketika dia berceloteh panjang lebar—sesekali kau menanggapinya dengan gumaman agar dia tahu kau selalu mendengarnya walau wajahmu tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan sama sekali—berbanding jauh dengan hatimu. Kau juga ingin tahu laut itu seperti apa—bagaimana warnanya, aromanya. Kau dibuat buta olehnya seketika._

"_Nine! Janji, ya. Ya, ya?" Dia berseru menuntutmu untuk berjanji padanya—janji akan membawanya ke laut ketika kalian sudah bebas dari belenggu tempat ini. Kau tersenyum tipis—sangat tipis—dan mengelus pipinya yang kerap kali memerah jika kau sentuh—kau teringat akan buah apel yang kau suka._

_Kemudian kau berkata padanya, "Kita akan pergi bersama nanti." Lalu kau menariknya dalam pelukanmu. Mengelus punggungnya yang entah kenapa terlihat rapuh—begitu banyak beban yang ditanggungnya hingga dia tidak mampu mengangkatnya sendirian. "Kita berdua. Hanya berdua."_

.

.

.

Hari itu dia melihat betapa besar kemarahanmu—kau marah karena Twelve ditembak oleh tentara Amerika yang entah kenapa bisa datang ke tempat kalian berada. Tubuh yang lebih mungil itu kini tergeletak di atas tanah—membuat tubuh pemuda itu kotor. Darah mengalir deras dari tubuhnya—mengotori tanah yang akhirnya basah karena darah.

Kau biasanya berdiri kokoh untuk melindunginya, kau biasanya terlihat sangat gagah saat bersamanya. Kini kau hanya bisa terduduk. Air matamu yang tidak pernah mengalir sejak lama kini kembali mengalir. Berteriak keras—menumpahkan segala rasa sakit yang kau rasakan. Lisa—gadis yang menjadi sandera kalian—hanya bisa memasang wajah terkejut ketika melihat kemarahanmu. Dan detektif Shibazaki hanya bisa berdiri melihatmu.

Membeku. Kau membeku melihat tubuh Twelve tidak lagi bergerak.

"Kenapa?" bisikmu pelan.

Perlahan kau berdiri—kembali memegang detonator di tangan kananmu. Kau siap untuk meledakkan bom atom yang kau pasang.

"Hei, Berhenti!" Shibazaki berteriak. Menghampirimu yang sudah dibidik oleh para tentara Amerika lalu dia berteriak, "Jangan tembak dia! Aku akan berbicara padanya!

Tanganmu masih memegang detonator itu. Matamu berkilat marah menatap Shibazaki—kenapa dia menghentikanmu? Kenapa dia membiarkan orang yang cintai mati begitu saja—mati sia-sia di hadapanmu.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya di pengadilan." Shibazaki kembali berbicara padamu—mencoba membujukmu untuk tidak menekan tombol detonator itu. "Bagaimana kalian mempertaruhkan nyawa kalian."

Perlahan peganganmu pada detonator itu mengendur. Tatapan mata Shibazaki yang begitu serius entah kenapa memberikanmu sedikit harapan. Tapi tetap saja hal itu tidak akan membawa Twelve kembali kepadamu. Tetap saja hal itu akan sia-sia karena tidak ada lagi dirinya yang akan menemanimu. Bercerita panjang lebar tetang impiannya, bercerita tentang kelasnya yang begitu ramai, bercerita tentang masa depan yang akan dia lalui dengan dirimu.

"Itu yang kalian inginkan, bukan?"

Kedua matamu tertutup, kemudian kau lemparkan detonator itu pada Shibazaki. Menghela nafas kemudian kau berkata, "Selanjutnya kuserahkan padamu."

Kata-kata yang membuat Shibazaki terkejut. Tiba-tiba sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajahmu—hanya sebuah senyuman tipis. Tapi tiba-tiba senyuman itu terhapus ketika kau mendengar suara di telingamu. Suara dengungan yang menyakitkan telinga. Perlahan kau berkata pada Shibazaki.

"Hei…" Suaramu terdengar terbata. "Ingatlah… kami."

Kau berbalik lalu mengangkat tubuh Twelve. Kau menggendong tubuh tanpa nyawa itu kemudian tersenyum tipis. Wajah manis itu terlihat begitu tenang—seperti sudah mencapai nirwana. Kau tersenyum lalu mengecup dahi Twelve dengan lembut.

"Ingatlah…" Air mata kembali mengalir dari matamu. "….kalau kami pernah hidup."

.

.

.

Pemandangan yang begitu asing bagimu—pasir putih juga air yang membentang tanpa batas. Tadi, kau meminta Shibazaki untuk mengantarkanmu ke tempat yang bernama laut. Dan di sinilah kau berdiri sekarang. Dengan kaki-kaki telanjang, kau menginjak pasir putih itu—masih menggendong Twelve yang tertidur tenang.

"Ini yang namanya laut, Twelve." Kau berujar pada Twelve, tapi pemuda itu sama sekali tidak membuka matanya.

Kau tersenyum geli. Ternyata percuma saja membawanya ke sini—dia tidak akan bisa melihat pantai yang dia impikan sejak dia kecil dulu. Seandainya kau bisa mengajaknya ke sini lebih cepat.

Lagi. Tiba-tiba telingamu berdenging. Jantungmu berpacu begitu cepat—bergerak tidak normal. Terjatuh di atas pasir—kau masih memeluk Twelve erat. Wajahmu memucat ketika melihat bayangan Twelve yang tersenyum padamu.

"_Mou—genkai da—_Ah, sudah batasnya…"

Kedua matamu menutup perlahan. Perlahan kau hembuskan nafasmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Wajahmu terlihat sangat damai seperti tak ada lagi beban.

.

.

.

Dan tubuhmu dan tubuh orang yang kau cintai membeku di sana.

Di atas pasir putih yang empuk dan diiringi suara ombak dari lautan yang menenangkan.

.

.

.

おわり

.

.

.

Ini apaan—

Deskripsi atasnya bagus, tapi kenapa di bagian akhirnya malah berantakan—

Sudahlah(?) Mell sudah tidak mengerti lagi dengan dirinya yang nekat bikin fanfict saat kepala pusing—

Ah, baiklah.

_Mind to Review?_


End file.
